


bottom wilbur requests!!!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, F/M, M/M, Smut, bottom soot supremacy, love me some bottom wil baby!!!, more tags will be added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i just don’t think there’s enough bottombur round and y’know;;; bottombur supremacy
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Eret/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 55
Kudos: 177
Collections: Anonymous





	bottom wilbur requests!!!

**Author's Note:**

> there are no character tags, so if you happen to be an anti who came across this... i hate to say it but you looked for it
> 
> please don’t share this with any of the cc’s out of respect for them and me as the author, and absolutely no fucking pedophilia tyvm

Request on this page please!

Writing this because I do not see enough bottom Wilbur around and I want the tag FILLED (lol like Wilbur in this fic ohmygodiamsosorry-). So hey, may as well contribute!

Keep in mind that non of these are at all written in an IRL context. Trigger warnings will be added in the beginning notes of every fic in case it includes anything explicit.

Things that I will do are:

\- Rape/non-con. Note that I an very uncomfortable with this one so I’ll only do a few that are under this category. Will write on rare occasions. Maybe even like only one or two. Sorry, it’s just not my favourite.  
\- Dub-con I am fine with.  
\- Any ship, like, ANY ship. If you don’t see your ship tagged, do not fret, it will be added along the way. (That includes heterosexual ones).  
\- AUs. Fucking love these, any universe you want me to explore I absolutely will.  
\- Maybe incest. Very rare occasions, again, as it makes me very uncomfortable. But I am here to please.  
\- Polyamory, again, rarely.

Things I won’t do:

\- Underage, pedophilia, non of that please. Even if minors are aged up. I’m okay with writing most things but child-porn is where I draw the line.  
\- Any A/B/O. Sorry, it’s not that I’m not okay with it, just that I am completely clueless to how anything of the sort works.

If you happened to accidentally click on this fic and feel any discomfort from it, please just click off rather than leaving hate. I’m neurodivergent and I’ve been hyper-fixated on bottombur recently, this is a way for me to cope.

I’ve made sure to add no character tags so that you can only find this through ship tags and if you’re actually looking for it. This is also to ensure any CC’s do not find it. Thanks.

Have fun requesting! If you have any questions, just ask here as well. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks.


End file.
